Bloom
by Madame Batolli
Summary: Final Fantasy VII drabble/oneshot collection. Mostly Cloud/Aerith, some Tifa stuff. 3: "She sent me back." Cloud says. Tifa POV.
1. Flowers

A/N: Thanks for clicking! This is where I'm gonna house my oneshots or drabbles for _FFVII._ This first one is from Cloud's point of view, set after _Advent Children._ Let me know how you liked it.

* * *

**Flowers **

* * *

_"Aerith wouldn't want that."_

I've heard those words so many times in the past three years. Ever since we were seperated in the Forgotten City and I watched her sink out of sight, people have told me what she would have wanted and what she wouldn't have. That she wouldn't want me to be miserable, that she would have wanted me to move on with my life, that she wouldn't want me to be alone. Sometimes I wonder how they know what Aerith would want. I could never tell. It was difficult for me to read her, because she always seemed so optimistic. The only time I ever saw her falter was in Cosmo Canyon when we were all sitting around the bonfire. The next day she was back to her usual self. But I always wondered how she really felt. What would Aerith really want?

She turned from the sunset to face me, flowers swaying at her feet.

"What's wrong, Cloud?"

"Do you want me to…" I hesitated, searching for the right words. "Do you want me to move on?"

She looked surprised, but walked towards me and sat by my side.

"Cloud, it isn't my decision." Her hair danced in the breeze. "But I'll always be waiting here. You know you can come here anytime."

"I know." I turned to look at her. "But what do you want? Honestly?"

Aerith smiled.

"I want you to be happy."

"I am happy." I told her, turning back to the horizon. Flowers stretched on for miles in front of us.


	2. Cosmo Candle

A/N: Thanks for reviewing the first ficlet! Pink cookies for all of you. Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

**Cosmo Candle **

* * *

They're sitting around the bonfire, and there's a chill in the air. Not just because it's a clear night in late summer, but also because she's not herself right now. 

She was excited to hear what Cosmo Canyon's Elders had to say, listening intently to every word, every scrap of knowledge on the Cetra that they had to share with her, but when a dusty old scholar told her that the Promised Land probably didn't exist, she was indignant and ready to argue, because her mother told her she'd find her Promised Land and who was he to smile patronisingly at her and tell her that what she was looking for was nothing but a folktale? Then, just as the words formed on her tongue, they melted away again because what would she say? 

When Cloud sits by her, she can't even gather her scattered thoughts for long enough to listen to him. She thinks she hears him ask if he can help, and all she can do is shake her head, not trusting her voice. The crackling of the bonfire and the hum of villagers' conversation far away in the background is a constant, but there's silence among them. Usually she'd be the one keeping the conversation going, and without her chatter things are subdued and slightly awkward. Eventually there's just Tifa and Cloud and her, and she stares into the flames with her knees pulled up to her chest as Tifa stands and murmurs a goodnight. 

"It's late."

She turns slightly, bathed in the golden glow of the fire, and Cloud wishes he could make things alright. 

"You should get some sleep."

"I knew I was the only one left." she says. "I thought they might know more, though."

She looks away, up into the sky, and he follows her gaze. 

"Do you think there's a reason for it? Is there something I'm supposed to do?"

"Hmm?"

Cloud moves closer to the bonfire, closer to its warmth and light so he can see her expression. 

"What do you think, Cloud? Tell me." 

And he can see it glimmering in her eyes and on her face, unease and doubt and things that can't be hidden behind a smile, at least not tonight, when the glow of the bonfire shows them up for what they are. 

"I don't think there has to be a reason for everything."

"Why's that?"

"Some things just happen."

Aerith looks straight at him.

"So it's okay?"

He doesn't understand, but he nods in reply. 

"It's okay."

She moves forward, and he opens his mouth slightly, perhaps to say something else, but her lips are on his before he can speak, and he's too surprised to react at first. He can feel her hand on his shoulder, and now he's aware of nothing but the scent of flowers and the warmth of her kiss. Then she's all smiles and self-assured and herself again as she stands up, and he asks her why. 

"Some things just happen." she says.


	3. Smile

A/N:_ Argh, I've left this collection for so long without updating! Here's a ficlet I wrote a while ago but never posted on here, it's more Tifa about remembering Aerith than anything else, but I guess it could be seen as C/A **and** C/T. Sorry it's been so long, I have a few other ficlets that I'll upload when I can. And most important of all, I hope you enjoy this one! _

_

* * *

_

**Smile**

* * *

I remember it so clearly, Aerith and I sitting in the bar area of the Cosmo Canyon's inn, having a silly conversation over drinks. I guess I come across as shy most of the time, but a little alcohol is all it takes from me to loosen up, become chatty, turn me back into the Tifa of Nibelheim, before mother died and everything started to happen. We always had this unspoken understanding when it came to Cloud, and though sometimes I'd get jealous when she'd touch his arm affectionately or make him laugh, I always knew that she never meant to make me feel that way. But as I said, alcohol loosens my lips, so after my second Cosmo Candle I ended up babbling about my feelings for Cloud, how I was scared that she was taking him away, how I wished that I was the one who could make him smile so easily.

Aerith, who was always so positive, who always had a smile on her face, stared down into her glass for a few moments. She looked at me, sadness in her eyes, regret on her face, and there it was: _'I'm sorry Tifa, I never meant... I didn't know you felt like that...' _and I heard fumbled apologies spilling out of my mouth until she finally smiled again and told me I shouldn't worry, made a joke that dissolved the tension and had me laughing and ordering another round.

But I can feel guilt crawling through my veins as I rinse glasses in Seventh Heaven, guilt for starting our lives again after it was all over, guilt for living with Cloud, guilt for living, when Aerith always talked about the future. Cloud can smile again now, and he sits on a barstool as I finish up the glasses and turn around, asking the question I couldn't quite put into words so soon after the rain made everything alright.

"Did you see her?"

"Yeah."

I study his face, feel my heart swell knowing he's back with us, feel a tingle go through me as usual because we're standing close. I wonder if that ever happened to Aerith? I don't doubt it, I'm sure she loved him like I love him. And there's the guilt again, because if she'd lived, things might have happened with her and Cloud, but she didn't and there are things I'm hoping for that make me feel like I'm betraying her, even though I know deep inside she wouldn't see it that way.

"She sent me back." Cloud says.

And I can almost see her eyes illuminated by the table candle, hear the ice bump the side of her glass.

I lean forward and kiss Cloud, and he doesn't pull away. It's awkward, nervous, but his arms come up to wrap around me, and I remember Aerith's smile.


End file.
